


Hail to the Queen

by megamatt09



Series: Marvelous Encounters [14]
Category: Black Panther (Comics), Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: A hot night in Wakanda leads to Shuri and Ororo indulging in each other. Part of the Marvelous Encounters series.
Relationships: Ororo Munroe/Shuri
Series: Marvelous Encounters [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090040
Kudos: 6





	Hail to the Queen

**Hail to the Queen(Shuri and Ororo Munroe/Storm)**

* * *

  
A hot night in Wakanda just meant Ororo Munroe walked around without a stitch of clothing and allowed her body to be bared by the elements. Something which Princess Shuri of Wakanda enjoyed, very much, as she had Ororo on her back, and she was on top of the gorgeous water. The bounty of curves just came out with Shuri kissing and licking and sucking Ororo’s hard nipples and making her gasp for her. 

“Oooooh!”

Ororo’s hips bucked completely up and down, with Shuri edging her fingers all the way down her body. Shuri came up and touched Ororo’s nipples. Two dark nipples, completely hard, stood up for her to suck. Shuri dove down and began to devour her tits to drive Ororo completely wild. Shuri went back and forth, from nipple to nipple, and sent Ororo’s hips flying up in pleasure. 

Shuri loved to suck on Ororo’s luscious breasts, but she knew there was much more to explore, and so much more. She leaned all the way down and kissed Ororo’s stomach. Her belly button made Shuri drool in delight. Shuri licked all the way down her belly button and landed between her legs, kissing and licking her. Oh, fuck, Shuri knew precisely what Ororo wanted and what she needed. 

And now, Shuri reached the paradise, between Ororo’s thighs. She kissed, sucked, and edged into her pussy, the slit glistening. 

“Princess, eat me!” Ororo cried out.

Oh, that’s what she wanted, didn’t she. Well Shuri took her time getting to the center and she kissed Ororo’s hot nether lips and edged her tongue all the way inside. Shuri took her time, enjoying this sweet cunt which just glistened inches away from her face.

Shuri picked up the pace, tongue dancing all over the place into Ororo’s hungry slit, before she pulled away, and then with another push dove into her pussy. Shuri made sweet love with Ororo’s pussy and enjoyed the nectar which flowed out. Mmm she could have her mouth on it all day, and enjoy and explore it. Her hot tongue leaned down into her and slipped a little bit deeper.

Ororo saw stars from Shuri’s gifted mouth going into her. It would not be the first time she did this. Juices and sweat trickled down Ororo’s body. Ororo closed her eyes and wanted to indulge in the Princess a little bit as well.

Shuri pulled back and put her pussy in Ororo’s face. The gifted mutant pushed her tongue down into Ororo’s hot pussy and licked her a couple more times, kissing, and sucking her, to drive her completely wild with pleasure. Their mouths edged against each other, as the race was on, to see which of them could get the other to gush.

Both women worked their tongues, and Shuri allowed Ororo to get in deep while she slowly savored the taste. Both had methods which had their own merits. And one would climax before the other. Shuri exploded all over the place on Ororo and coated her face with juices.

The very instant, Shuri pulled off, she turned and squashed her body on top of Ororo’s. The two made out with each other, with Shuri’s tongue leaning all the way into Ororo’s body. Ororo ran her hands down Shuri’s gorgeous form and their ground together for a good long time. 

Shuri pulled back and reached onto a dresser off to the side.

“I knew I had it somewhere.”

Shuri strapped on a belt. And the belt grew a dildo, connected to her body heat and arousal level. It was throbbing and hard, and Shuri shoved the dildo deep into Ororo’s mouth to stuff her throat. Ororo moaned when she could feel that dildo deep into her mouth. 

“Suck my cock. You know you love it.”

Yes, and this high tech toy gave Ororo the best of both worlds. She sucked it hard, with Shuri burying into the back of her throat. The Princess dominated Ororo’s mouth, and she would not have it any other way. Ororo leaned down and stuffed her cock all the way down her throat. Oh, yes, it felt very good, her lips edging all the way down the length and making her cry out for more.

Shuri had been satisfied, her cock good and wet for what she was about to do. She picked up Ororo and rolled her over to get a good look at Ororo’s thick, juicy ass. The two African beauties were going to ramp up their fun. Shuri ran her hands down and dug her nails in, leaving red marks on Ororo’s delicious skin. Her asshole would glisten and Shuri pushed her tongue into her.

“Oooh, my!” Ororo moaned. “You are really going to do this.”

“Damn right I am. Now bend over and take your medicine.”

Shuri pushed the tip of her cock against Ororo’s hot opening and shoved it all the way in. The cock stretched her ass and made Ororo hang onto the bed. It was fucking amazing, to feel this cock ram all the way into her tight ass from behind. Shuri clamped down onto her pulsing organ and moaned the second it entered her from behind. 

“Don’t pretend you don’t love this.”

Oh, Ororo could not. Shuri used her fingers to stimulate Ororo’s clit while fucking her ass. Being topped by the Princess of Wakanda allowed Ororo to just surrender herself and enjoy having her ass used as a fuck toy. Shuri pressed down into her and pumped down all the way. Her hands reached, touched, and squeezed Ororo’s breasts, and made her cry out in pleasure when she tightened around him.

Shuri hammered Ororo’s ass harder and harder and could feel her orgasm just building. Shuri wanted to hang on for a long ride and make her cry out in pleasure. She pressed down and rammed deep into her jiggling ass. Each thrust drove Shuri as far into her as possible, making her asshole gape with her thrusts getting further and further, until she could not hold back.

“Cum for me.”

Oh, Ororo did cum and Shuri shoved her fingers into Ororo’s slit and rode her pussy along with her ass. Shuri used her hands as much as possible to bring Ororo pleasure. Her body only increased and doubled the deeper she slammed into her from behind. 

“One more time.”

Shuri rode her a little bit more and could feel Ororo tightened around her. So close, so close she just would explode if she pushed it a little bit more. Shuri bottomed out in Ororo’s goddess ass and with one more push, exploded all over the place for her. 

A couple of delicious pumps inside of her, and Shuri just spilled her juices into Ororo’s ass. Ororo came threw more times before Shuri finished her ride.

Ororo slid down to the bed. Shuri left her mark. The Wakandian Princess smiled and leaned down towards the gorgeous mutant with a few kisses. Each of them made Ororo cum a few more times until she collapsed. The dildo slid out of her ass, a bit more flaccid to signify Shuri’s orgasm.

The juices trickled from Ororo’s gaping hole. The only thing for Shuri left to do was dive all the way in and suck it out, which she did with great eagerness. 

Things might still heat up even more.  
 **End.**


End file.
